leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nuclrdmntr/Nitaus, the Peacekeeper
Introduction So, uhh, I made a new champion concept. He's armed with some pretty badass prototype Piltover tech which he customized himself: two giant hextech arm cannons linked to a suit of powered armor with a hextech power core which he can use to supercharge his cannons while sacrificing his suit's defensive matrix. Feedback will be very much appreciated! Champion Nitaus, the Vigilante Knight is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities is permanently sacrificed to gain a shield that protects Nitaus for % of maximum health}}. |description2 = After no damage has been taken for seconds}}, 1.25% of the shield is regenerated every 0.25 seconds. Being near a tower doubles Shield Recharge's recharge rate and being in spawn quadruples it. |description3= While Defence Matrix is down, Nitaus's attack and movement speeds are slowed by 25%. |targeting = Vigilante Armor is a self-buff. |additional = *Healing will not work on the shield. }} After a 0.5-second delay, Nitaus fires in a target direction. The shot stops at the first enemy champion it collides with and deals Physical Damage to all enemies along the way. |description2 = After a 0.5-second delay, Nitaus can cast this ability once more within 4 seconds at no cost. This ability can apply on-hit effects to champions hit. |leveling= | }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype = 10% of maximum Defence Matrix |range= }} / }} }} | }} Nitaus places a Recharge Conduit down which lasts for 3 seconds and grants Shield Recharge in an area even when taking damage. Shield Recharge restores a modified amount of Defence Matrix and heals nearby allies for half the amount. |cooldown = |range= }} / }} |leveling= % of Defence Matrix)}} | % of Defence Matrix)}} }} % of maximum health)}} | % of maximum health)}} }} }} | }} After a 0.5-second delay, Nitaus fires a compressed sphere of energy at a target location which remains for 2 seconds, and all enemies which remain in the area. At the end of the duration, the sphere explodes, dealing magic damage to and all enemies still in its area to the edge. |leveling = % |cooldown= |cost= |costtype = 20% of maximum Defence Matrix |range= }} / }} / }} }} | and damage. |spelleffects = aoe }} }} Nitaus causes his basic attacks and The Old One-Two to consume part of the Defence Matrix to deal double the amount in bonus physical damage for up to 10 seconds. Each basic attack while Core Supercharge is active grants attack speed and damage reduction to Nitaus which stacks up to 10 times. |description2 = This ability automatically deactivates when Defence Matrix is destroyed. |leveling2= % | % }} % | % }} |cooldown= |cost= 5% of maximum Defence Matrix per proc |costtype= }} | }} Patch History % attack speed in addition to damage reduction. *'Recharge Conduit' **Cooldown changed from to . ;29/6/2016 *General **Range changed from 500 to 400. ;28/6/2016 *General **'Core Supercharge' given ranks again. **Basic abilities only have 5 ranks. *'Vigilante Armor' **Shield value of Defence Matrix changed from % of maximum health}} to % of maximum health}}. **'Shield Recharge' Added: After no damage has been taken for seconds}}, 2.5% of the shield is regenerated every 0.25 seconds. Being near a tower or in the base spawn doubles '''Shield Recharge's' recharge rate.'' **'System failure' penalty changed from Nitaus's abilities can still be cast but are only half as effective. to While '''Defence Matrix' is destroyed, Nitaus's attack and movement speeds are slowed by 25%.'' *'Power Surge' **Removed, replaced by Recharge Conduit. *'Graviton Blast' **0.5-second delay added. *'Core Supercharge' **New mechanic added: grants damage reduction to the Defence Matrix, up to a cap per proc. ;27/6/2016 *General **Introduction text changed. **Marksman class changed to Tank class. **Mana costs removed. *'Vigilante Armor' **Health sacrificed changed from to . **Recharge rate of Defence Matrix changed from seconds}} to seconds}}. **Shield value of Defence Matrix changed from to % of maximum health}}. **'Powering Up' removed. **Recharge rate of System Failure changed to }} from }} *'The Old One-Two' **Flavour text changed. **Changed to multi-use mechanic from charge mechanic. **50% Damage reduction on 2nd shot removed. **Scaling damage changed to from . **Now applies on-hit effects to champions. *'Power Surge' **'Defence Matrix' restored changed from 10% (tripled against champions) to % of maximum Defence Matrix)}} (33.3% against monsters) *'Graviton Blast' **Scaling changed to from . **Damage changed from physical to magic. }} Category:Custom champions